when all is lost
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: USxUK human names used, full review inside!
1. Chapter 1

**When all is lost.**

** Hey Indianwolfhelper here! This is my first story that will have more than one chapter. when America has to face Russia in a war what will happen to England? human names used when possible. enjoy!**

What can you do if everything you love is gone? When that one person you cared about more than anything has left for war? What if they never come back?

**CHAPTER 1**

Arthur Kirkland woke up and smiled at the person sleeping next to him. Leaning in he planted a kiss on the man's lips. "Alfred wake up. The meeting is today and we need to eat breakfast." The man moaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes. Blue eyes met green for just a second and then Arthur was getting out of bed. Alfred sighed and got up also. "Can we go out to eat, Arthur? Please?" Arthur looked at his lover thinking. "Alright. But we are NOT going to McDonalds." Alfred smiled and for just a second he was the child Arthur had raised. Then they both turned away and began getting dressed. A few minutes later they were seated in a booth in a restaurant looking over the menu. "What are you having?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked at him. "Well I was thinking maybe eggs bacon and toast. What about you?" Arthur looked the menu over carefully before saying, "I think I might get the Eggs Benedict." As if on cue a smiling waitress came over. "Welcome to the World Diner, my name is Elian and I will be your waitress for today. Can I get you something to drink?" The two men looked at each other across the table. "I'll have coffee" Alfred said. "I'll have tea thank you." Elian looked at them. "I'll be right back!" The two sat in awkward silence until Elian returned. She set the coffee in front of Alfred and the tea in front of Arthur. Then she pulled her notebook out of her pocket. "Are you ready to order?" Alfred gestured for Arthur to go first. "I'll have the Eggs Benedict, please."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have two scrambled eggs bacon and toast please." Elian nodded and left. Arthur looked at Alfred. "You're pretty quiet. Is everything alright?" Alfred who had been staring out the window at the passing cars jumped. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?" he casually took a sip of his coffee, waiting for an answer. Arthur looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You feel awkward around me, and I know it must be because you're scared of what I will do. Yes we have hurt each other in the past. But I don't hold a grudge for the Revolution, so there is no need to let anything stand in between us. United Always remember." Alfred smiled at the promise they had made on their first date. Then he leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips. He pulled away, just as Elian came back with the food. "Here you go. Would you like a refill on the coffee or tea?" they both nodded and she returned a few seconds later to refill their drinks. She then left and they began eating. But the silence was no longer awkward between them. Now that they had cleared the air each felt more comfortable around the other. When they were done, they split the bill and left, walking towards the building where the world conference was being held.

...

When they arrived, they took their usual seats and waited for everyone else to arrive. There were several nations already here including Felisiesco, Ludwig, Antonio, Romano, Wang, Kiku, Ivan and Francis. There was also a polar bear hovering over an empty chair for some reason. The door opened and Greece walked in followed by Switzerland, Lilly, and Taiwan. Then Austria and Hungry came in. Egypt was soon to follow. Sealand came too, but like Canada was ignored by the other nations. By now it was really loud in the room as all the nations who arrived greeted friends or started augments with their rivals. After about 20 or so minutes of this Ludwig put his foot down. "EHOUGH! Ve are here to have a meeting not start vorld var two all over again." The nations calmed and sat down in their chairs. "Very good. Now does anyone have anything to say?" Felisiesco raised his hand. "That's useful." The hand went down again. Several minutes passed in silence before Ivan spoke. "I have something to say, da." Ludwig looked at him. "Very vell, vhat do you have to say?" Ivan looked around the room at each of the Nations, before settling on Alfred. His eyes were as cold as the winters he was so famous for. "I am formally declaring war an America."

**LOL! what will happen now? chapter 2 will be uploaded soon! Reviews are awesome! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I took so long updating. Russia wouldn't leave me alone long enough. He kept showing up randomly *Russia* Kolkolkolkol AHHHHHHHH! See what I mean! *goes and hides behind Germany* Anyways here's chapter 2! **

Ivan smiled as he sat down again. Alfred was furious. I was in shock. Then Alfred stood up. "What did you say commie bastard?" he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses. Ivan smiled and said, "I said I am declaring was on America. I shouldn't have to repeat myself. You all have ears, da?" Now the other Nations were starting to react. "Vhat reason do jou have for declaring var an America?" Asked Ludwig. Ivan just smiled and said, "He will become one with me." Japan suddenly spoke. "I do not think that good enough reason to declare war on America-san." Everyone started arguing with each other about what reason Russia had for declaring war. Italy was waving his white flag at everyone and Greece was sleeping. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH! Will you all just sit down and shut up so we can discuss this rationally!" I yelled standing up. Everyone fell silent and those who had been standing took their seats. "Now, then. I would like some alone time with Alfred. Will you all give us a minute?" I said standing up and walking out the door with Alfred next to me. Russia looked at us coldly as we left the room. Once outside I turned to Alfred with a pained look on my face. "Alfred, I forbid you to accept. If you don't acknowledge Ivan's statement then if he still goes to war, he will look like the bad guy. The other nation and I will help you if Ivan still attacks but at least this way he will have started it." Alfred looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Arthur. I really am. But my people feel that going to war is the right thing to do. There's no way I can back down now. Besides I have to show that commie bastard what happens when he messes with America." I nodded. I knew from experience that nothing could change Alfred's mind once he had made a choice. I only hoped that this would end up being the right one. "Ok then. But please, stay with me until the first attack. I want to send you off." Alfred nods, and together we walk back into the conference room. Ivan glances up at us as we enter. "So, Alfred, do you accept my challenge, or do I have to make you?" Alfred walked over and got right up in Ivan's face. "Bring it on commie bastard. Anytime, anywhere. I'll be waiting. C'mon Arthur let's go." And with that he stormed off. "Hang on. What is your part in this England? I only declared war on America. He should leave you out." I looked around the room. Ivan was glaring at me, Ludwig looked confused, and Feliciano was waving his white flag. Francis was flirting with the maid, not paying any attention. Yao was looking at Ivan worriedly._ Are they...? Nah!_ My brain randomly wonders. I clear my throat. "Alfred is my brother, even after the Revolution. I will not fight his battles for him or with him unless he asks for my assistance. So I will not be involved in this conflict. I am just offering him a place to stay. He is my only family and I want to be able to say good bye before he goes off to fight." I choke up a bit at the end. I then turn on my heel and follow Alfred out the door. He was waiting for me outside the door. "I heard what you said. Did you mean it?" he asked as we walked to my car. "Of course I meant it you bloody wanker. Unlike some people I don't just talk for the sake of hearing my own voice." Alfred laughed as we got in the car. "You left out one small detail." He whispered leaning in as kissing me on the lips. "you forgot to tell them we're dating" I blushed and quickly put the car into gear. "No need to inform them of that. Now where would you like to go for lunch?" Alfred laughs at my attempt to change the conversation. "Hmmm, well there's a nice diner I like. Very private. We could go there. Or we could go to McDonalds, it's up to you." I look at him. "How do I get to the diner from here?" I ask. Alfred laughs again and gives me directions. A few minutes later we pull in to a nice diner. Alfred opens the door for me, and together we walk in. the waitress sits us at a nice booth, and hands us the menus. As I look mine over I see Alfred doing the same. "What were you thinking of getting?" I ask. He looks at me over the top of his menu. "Well, this place makes killer BLTs. I was thinking one of those. And a coke of course." I was shocked. Alfred wasn't getting I burger? I quickly decided upon the same thing. Five minutes later the waitress came back and took our order. When the food arrived, I was amazed. The sandwich was huge, with fires on the side. But it was delicious. What we didn't eat we boxed up to take home. In 20 minutes we were back in the car and driving to my place.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen to Alfred and Arthur now? Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I promise the next one will be better. Also, I feel obliged to give a shout out to my friend Megan for reading my crappy work and reviewing; -please read her story, The Return of Flamefeather. It is awesome. Now then before I go, Poland has something to say to you all. **

**Poland: you just lost the game.**

**Well thank you faithful readers, (although how many of you will keep reading after Poland I don't know tanks Poland) "you're like totally welcome!" review, and I'll see you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And welcome to my new chapter! I hope you all liked the last one, thank you to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to my Bff, Megan for always reviewing my chapters! This one's for you! Warning! This will include sex scenes. Don't like, don't read. I promise almost nothing important will happen this chapter. So if you don't want to read this, I'm ok with that. Just wait for chapter 4 where I will pick up with the main plotline again. I just want to include this night, because it might be there last. So there. I'm done rambling... on to the story!**

We arrived at my house just as the sun was setting. Once inside, we didn't bother to turn on any lights. We walked straight upstairs to my bedroom. Once there Alfred takes off my jacket. I don't mind, I'm taking his off to. I throw it away into the darkness. Alfred moans as I slip my hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head. Out mouths meet in a passionate kiss. I begin to kiss his neck, moaning, as he fumbles with the buttons on my shirt. I finally manage to undo his belt and his pants come off as we fall onto the bed. He opens my shirt and I gasp as the cool air hits my bare chest. Alfred uses that as an excuse to stick his tongue in my mouth. "Mmmph!" I say. The reaming clothes come off as we fall onto the bed.

**And there you have it. I hope that was ok, honestly that the first time I've ever written something like that. Chapter 4 will be up soon I hope, and it will pick up the morning after. Thank you for reading! See you next chapter. **

**Indianwolfhelper **


	4. Chapter 4

**And welcome to chapter 4! To everyone who is faithfully reading this, thank you. If this is your first time, the review button is located at the end of this chapter. So anyways, this takes place the day after chapter 3, which you may or many not have read. So enough of my senseless rambling, on with the story! I'm Sooooo sorry for the really late update! I had like zero time with school plus I have other stories! So sorry to keep you waiting!**

I sighed and rolled over. Opening my eyes I found Alfred already awake and staring at me. "Alfred? Are you ok?" he looked at me. "Good morning." He said kissing me on the lips. "Good morning. You didn't answer my question, is there something wrong?" He just sat up, the sheet falling away from his chest. "No. What would you like for breakfast?" I sat up too, and moved beside him. I hugged him close. "Are you scared? Alfred, it's ok to be scared. Please I can tell when something's wrong with you love, and there's something wrong with you." He hugged me back tightly. "Yes Arthur, I'm scared. But it's pointless to be. I can fight him off, you just watch me." I sighed. Alfred climbed out of bed and started dressing. Today he pulled on his military uniform. I began to dress as well, pulling on a suit, like usual. But today was not a usual day, and there was no point pretending otherwise. Alfred and I stayed home for breakfast; he cooked eggs and bacon with a side of toast. Since we had no idea when Ivan was going to attack, we stayed together the whole day. We watched movies, and reminisced about Alfred's childhood. After the third movie, (Return of the King, Alfred and I shared a love for the Lord of the Rings) Alfred stood up and stretched. "That was fun, but I'm hungry.' I nodded. "Ok love, then what shall we eat?" Alfred shrugged. "I don't care." He said. He was thinking about Ivan again, I could tell, but I didn't push it. "You want to cook?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeah, but only cause you can't make food!" I scoffed. "Like you know anything about food, all you eat are those disgusting hamburgers!" he laughed again, and I was glad to see he was at least pretending to be normal. "Alfred, what are you going to do about Ivan?" He looks at me and laughs. "The Commie Bastard? I can take him! I'M THE HERO!" Giving him a glare I walk over and slap him. "I mean it Al. I'm worried about you. You're not sleeping and you're barely eating. If you're worried, please tell me. I can help." He looks at me his blue eyes watering with unshed tears. "Arthur... you...why?" His voice sounded broken. "I'm sorry, Al. but I need you to take this seriously ok? Ivan is not a person you want to meet unprepared. Please just tell me what you're planning to do." He looks at me then turns away. "Al... I'm going to bed. Come up soon alright?" Kissing him on the head I turn and walk upstairs. A few minutes later I hear an explosion from the front yard. Running to the window I see smoke and fire, and standing in the middle of it all is Ivan a terrible smirk on his face his eyes glinting with joy. "ALFRED! This is war, da? Where are you coward?" I see another figure walk outside and hear Alfred's voice. "Bring it on Ivan. I'm ready for you." I stand there in my window, helpless as I watch the battle start. "Be safe love." I whisper, as my lover, Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones charges at Ivan.

**Chapter 4 is done! Whew finally! Again I apologize for the late updates! Now then hopefully you won't hate me too badly for the cliff hangers I seem to be so fond of writing. Review for a free cookie! **


	5. Chapter 5

**And welcome to chapter 5! This is the longest I have ever cont, one single story, especially my first multi-chapter, but I owe it all to my faithful reader/reviewers Megan Steele and jgirl911! Thank you very much to both of them! This one's for you!**

** Chapter 5**

The aftermath was always the most horrible thing. I had watched the whole battle take place from my window, and that wasn't as bad as seeing the aftermath. Ivan left, leaving Alfred lying on the ground bleeding from various wounds and too weak to move. I ran downstairs and out onto my lawn. "ALFRED!" Running over to him I knelt on the ground by his head. "Where does it hurt love? You'll be ok, I promise." Lifting him onto my shoulders I carried him back inside and up to our room. Setting him on the bed I moved into the bathroom, to get the bandages I would need. Coming back into the room, I took off Al's shirt and gasped. There was a long cut across his chest, and lots of dark bruises around his ribcage. "Oh Al..." Trailing off I began to clean and bandage his chest wound and put a cold cloth on the bruises, and wrapped them as well in case he had any broken ribs. Throughout all this, Al didn't move. His face was pale and full of pain. "Al? Love are you alright? Can you say something?" His eyes open and he says in a voice full of pain, "Arthur...I love you." Before passing out. "Al? Al please stay with me! Please, love just stay with me!" He smiles "I'll always be with you Arthur... you know that." Sobbing, I undressed him and got him into his pajamas before climbing into bed myself.

...

The next day dawned as days tend to do, and I decided to get Alfred something nice to eat. As I drove to McDonald's I wondered if leaving him alone was the smartest move to make. Then I shrugged. As if I could help him if Ivan showed up anyways. I got Alfred an Egg Mcmuffin and a coffee as well as some scones and a tea for myself. Driving home I was a bit worried, but once I pulled into the driveway, and saw Alfred waiting for me on the porch I was both relived and furious. "Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones, what in the name of Christ are you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up and you were gone. I got worried and went looking for you." I smiled and helped him back into the house sitting him at the kitchen table. "I just went to get us some breakfast. Here." I hand him the coffee and Egg Mcmuffin before sitting down across from him with my own breakfast. "Thanks, Arthur. This is great." With that he promptly began eating. "Alfred, take your elbows off the table, put your napkin on your lap and eat slower!" But I smiled, making my comments less harsh. He looked at me. "You never stopped acting like my parent even after the Revolution. It's nice to know that some things will never change." I smiled and put my hand over his. "Alfred, love, our love will never change. No matter what the others say or do, I will always love you." Alfred smiled. "Thanks, Arthur. You know Ivan will come back. When he does, I won't be able to stop him. Please, promise you'll never regret me."

"Alfred... don't talk like that. You can win. I know you can and even if you can't you can always surrender." Alfred looked at me his blue eyes full of steel. "Arthur, surrender isn't an option. So what do you do when can't surrender, can't run, and have someone wanting to destroy you? You stand up and fight and even if you don't win, even if after it's over, no one hears your cries and you die, you charge into battle and fight. It's all anyone can do." Tears in my eyes, I slapped him across the face. "Don't talk like that you wanker. I will hear your cries, always. I'll be there for you. Always." I couldn't stop the tears from falling, and I looked down trying to keep Alfred from seeing them. Feeling a hand on my chin, I looked up into Alfred's eyes. "Arthur, you're supposed to be the strong one." He said before kissing me on the lips. Blushing I pulled back. "Alfred... don't. Please. I can't bear to loose you and you doing this just makes it worse. Please, until you win, just don't do this to me. You're tearing my heart out every time I see you walk onto the battle field, and when you come home injured... all I do is remember this moment, and it hurts me more than any wound ever could." He just nodded and smiled. "Alright. If my presence here is so bad for you, then I will leave. If these are the last words I ever say to you, then just know that I am happy to have met you, and that I love you. Forgive me." And with that he turned and walked out of my door and out of my life, and my heart and love went with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Wow I'm impressed. You guys are really inspiring me to write this story with all your kind reviews. We will see a bit of fighting in this chapter, so a fair warning if you're squemish. We will also have Alfred's point of view, I'll tell you when the POV changes Enjoy! **

** Chapter 6- the second fight**

After Alfred left, I just stood by the door and let the tears run down my face. Why did I turn him away when that might be the last time I saw him? Even though I knew he couldn't die, Ivan could do far worse things to him then kill him. Half of me wanted to run after him and bring him back, but I knew he wouldn't come after what I'd said to him. He was doing what he thought was best for us, like he always did. Shaking the last of the depression off, I shut the door and walked up to my office. I had a lot of paper work to do.

************************************************************************ **((Alfred's POV))**

As I walked away, I could feel the pain radiating from Arthur. We had hurt each other, but I had struck the last blow. I wanted to turn around, to run back to him, take him in my arms and say I was sorry. But I also had to keep him from getting hurt, and if my being around him hurt him, then I would stay away. I walked to a restaurant and got myself a cup of coffee. Upon leaving I saw a familiar figure standing outside. Ivan. My fists clenched. "What are you doing here, commie?" He just smiled. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I'll have to punish you, da?" Ivan said pulling out his iron pipe. I stiffened. He wouldn't try something like that in front of innocent people would he? But then again he was insane. "Bring it on." I growled, setting my coffee down. He smiled as he approached me, pipe out. "You will wish you are dead by the time I am through with you. I will put you through hell before you even get there." I scoffed. "Please. Like I would ever go to hell. The devil still has a restraining order against me." Chuckling Ivan stepped closer. "We shall see then, da?" and with that he cracked his pipe over my head. Crying out in pain I fell to the ground. I tried to stand up, but Ivan put his boot on my head. "No, no Alfred. You stay on the ground where you belong." Growling deep in my throat, I shoved his boot of and stood up, swaying because of the blow. Ivan smirked. "That knocked your equilibrium out of balance da?" Snapping I charged at him. He just laughed and knocked me down again. This time I didn't even try to get up, as the blows rained down over my body so fast and deadly that moving at all would be death. Finally blessedly I sank into blackness.

************************************************************************ **((Arthur's POV))**

A few hours later I was finally done with my paperwork. Sighing in relief I stood up and stretched. Then I decided to walk into town and go out to eat to reward myself for a job well done. On my way to the café I frequent, I heard familiar voices. "_You will wish you are dead by the time I am through with you. I will put you through hell before you even get there." _ That was Ivan's voice definitely. _"Please. Like I would ever go to hell. The devil still has a restraining order against me."_ And that would be Alfred. Running towards the voices I arrived too late. Ivan was gone, and Alfred was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, unconscious. Running over, I knelt down beside him. "Love? Love please hang in there. It will be alright I promise." Alfred didn't respond of course. Gently, I picked him up and started walking home. A hospital would just put more innocent humans in danger, as Ivan had proved that their lives meant nothing to him. Upon arriving, I called up an old friend. "Toni, it me Arthur. You still work as a nurse right? Do you make house calls? No I'm fine, it's Alfred. He's at war with Russia remember? Yes he got hurt today. No, I can't take him to a hospital, it would endanger innocent humans. Thank you. Ok see you then. Bye." Hanging up the phone I go upstairs to Alfred's room to wait for the doorbell to ring.


End file.
